pokettopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |image=Ash BW.png |size=250px |caption=Artwork Asha z serii BW |gender=Mężczyzna |colors=yes |eyes=Brązowe |hair=Czarne |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Nie wiadomo (ojciec), Delia Ketchum (matka), Nie wiadomo (dziadek; jedynie w japońskiej wersji) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trener |game=no |leader=no |gym= |type= |badge=Odznaka Głazu |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP001 |epname=Pokémon, wybieram cię! |enva=Veronica Taylor (4Kids) Sarah Natochenny (TPCI) |java=Rica Matsumoto }} Ash Ketchum (jap. サトシ - Satoshi) - trener z regionu Kanto, główna postać animé Pokémon. Życiorys Ash pochodzi z Alabastii. Przez całe swoje dzieciństwo mieszkał razem ze swoją mamą, ale w wieku 10 lat wyrusza w swoją wielką podróż Pokémon. Spóźnił się na odbiór pierwszego pokemona, więc zabrakło dla niego typowego startera. Dostał wtedy od profesora Oak'a Pikachu. Ten pokemon nie lubił Ash'a i go nie słuchał, ale kiedy chłopak chciał się poświęcić dla niego, Pikachu stał się jego przyjacielem. Ash razem z Pikachu świetnie się dogadują. Podróżuje od tamtej pory wraz ze swym towarzyszem Pikachu oraz innymi Pokémonami, a także z przyjaciółmi: Misty, Brockiem, później również z Tracey. Od początku 6 do końca 9 sezonu podróżuje z Brockiem, May i Maxem, natomiast poczynając od 10 serii - z Brockiem i Dawn, a od 14 serii podróżuje z Iris i Cilanem. Jego rywalem był Gary, później Paul i Barry. Aktualnie jest nim Trip. Na początku nie dawał sobie rady, a pierwszego złapanego pokemona złapał dzięki zwykłemu szczęściu. Mimo tego, Ash musiał się wiele nauczyć od tego momentu. Na początku zachowywał się nie za dobrze, przechwalał się, był zbyt pewny siebie. Z jego pierwszych 5 odznak tylko Thunder Badge zdobył w normalny sposób (w pojedynku). Głównym celem Asha jest zostanie mistrzem pokemon więc do tego celu zdobywa odznaki do ligi Pokémon, ale w każdej przegrywa oprócz Orange Island. Ash miał okazję (jaką spotyka niewiele trenerów) spotkać się ze wszystkimi członkami Elitarnej Czwórki z Sinnoh. Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją czapką. Pierwszą (orginal series) wygrał na wielkim pokazie. W Primeape idzie na banany dziki Mankey zabiera ją. Drugą miał w seriach Advanced. W odcinku Channeling the Battle Zone! dzika Aipom zabrała mu czapkę ale Ash złapał ją. Kolejną miał w seriach Diamond & Pearl. Obecnie ma już czwartą czapkę. Ash trzy razy wystąpił w pokazach raz w Home is Where the Start Is! on i May wygrali Pokazy w mieście Terracotta Town za zwycięstwo Ash i May dostali wstążkę, a Sceptile Asha przepołowił ją Liściastym Ostrzem miała ona być znakiem ich przyjaźni tak samo jak połowa poke balla, który jest znakiem przyjaźni i rywalizacji Asha i Gary'ego, a drugi w odcinku Koordynatorzy przypuszczają atak, ponieważ Aipom chciała wystąpić, a trzeci raz nad Jeziorem Waleczności w Pucharze Wallaca (za sugestią Wallaca) gdzie przegrał w trzeciej rundzie z Kylem. Ash spotkał wszystkie pokemony rzadkie i legendarne z wyjątkiem tych z regionu Unova (kwestia czasu) oraz Porygona2 i Porygona-Z - są to pokemony które nigdy nie pojawią się w anime. Po uzyskaniu ośmiu odznak z Unovy, Ash starował w lidze Unovy. Ze względu na dużą liczbę swoich stworków z tego regionu, nie użył żadnego z Pokémonów z laboratorium profesora Oaka. W pierwszej rundzie udało mu się pokonać Tripa, kończąc ich rywalizację, a później wyeliminował Stephana. Potem walczył z jednym z nowych rywali, Cameronem, z którym ostatecznie przegrał i znalazł się w top 8. Galeria o Ashu Plik:Ash3.png|Mały Ash Plik:Ash.Snowpoint City.jpg|Ash w stroju zimowym od mamy Dawn w Snowpoint Plik:Ash w BW.jpg|Ash w serii Best Wishes Plik:Ash2.png|Ash podczas Pucharu Wallace'a Plik:Team Asha Liga Unova.jpg|Team Asha w Unova w serii Best Wishes 2 Plik:Ash jako strażnik aury.png|Ash jako strażnik Aury Plik:205px-Ash_Possessed.png|Ash opętany przez ducha Króla Poketlantydy Plik:PucharTwealiTown.jpg|Ash i Pikachu z Pucharem Zawodów Walk Festiwalu Twinleaf Plik:Ash po zdobyciu odznaki.jpg|Poza Asha po zdobyciu odznaki Plik:Ash and pokemons.png|Poza Asha razem z jego pokemonami po zdobyciu odznaki Plik:Ash Current Unova Badges.png|Odznaki Asha w Unova Plik:OdznakiSinnoh.png|Odznaki Asha z Sinnoh Osiągnięcia Ash ma na swoim koncie wiele sukcesów w zawodach Pokémon: # Top16 Ligi Indygo mieszcącej się w Kanto (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon), # Puchar Ligi Pomarańczowej na Wyspach Pomarańczowych (4 odznaki z Sal Pokémon), # Top8 Srebrnej Konferencji (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon)(Sale Pokémon mieszczą się w Johto, a liga w Kanto), # Top8 Ligi Hoenn (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon), # Pokonanie wszystkich 7 Battle Frontierów (propozycja zostania Frontier Brain, odrzucona), # Top4 Ligi Sinnoh - Konwaliowej Konferencji (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon) # Top8 ligi Unova - Konferencji Hikago (8 odznak z Sal Pokémon) # Wiele zwycięstw w lokalnych zawodach Pokémonów (m.in. zawody Sumo Pokémon, 2x zawody Poké-Ring, zawody walk Pokémon na festiwalu Twinleaf). Odznaki Wstążki Ash brał trzy razy udział w pokazach. W nieoficjalnym pokazie Terracotta zremisował z May. Oboje dostali wstążkę, a jego Sceptile przeciął ją na pół. Jest to symbol ich przyjaźni. }}|S|| }}} | align="center" | }}}|no= }|section= }# }}}}| } }}}}}}}}}| }}}}}} }|S| }} |} Pokémony Ash złapał do tej pory 44 różne Pokémony (licząc Taurosy jako jednego Pokémona.) W tej chwili nie ma stałego team'u tylko co jakiś czas wymienia sobie Pokémony z Unovy u Profesor Juniper. W obiegu U profesora Oaka 650px|thumb|left|Wszystkie Pokemony Asha w laboratorium Profesora Oaka przed BW116 Wypuszczone Wymienione Oddane Nieoficjalnie Pożyczone W letniej szkole W Egzaminu Pokémon Inne Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki * Ash w regionie Unova ma jasnobrązowe oczy, a w innych czarne. * Ash w każdym z regionów (oprócz Orange Island) przegrywa przynajmniej z jednym z liderów. * Ash w walce przynajmniej z jednym liderem z danego regionu nie używał Pikachu. * W oryginalnej serii Ash nie miał pudełka na odznaki więc nosił je przypięte od wewnętrznej strony kurtki. * We wszystkich walkach z Elitarną Czwórką (oprócz Berthy) Ash użył Pikachu. * Ash w każdym regionie razem z przyjaciółmi posiadał trzy startery (Ash, Brock, Misty i Tracey - Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Chikorita, Cyndaquil i Totodile), (Ash, May, Max i Brock - Treecko, Torchic i Mudkip), (Ash, Dawn, Brock - Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup), (Ash, Iris, Cilan - Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott). W regionie Kanto, Johto i Unova Ash łapie wszystkie startery, w Hoenn łapie tylko Treecko, a w Sinnoh Turtwinga i Chimchara. * Ash posiada co najmniej od jednego do trzech starterów z danego regionu. * Ash w obecnej chwili spotkał wszystkie legendarne Pokemony - wyjątek stanowią te z regionu Unova * W Filmie 8 pokazane jest moment, w którym Ash uwalania Lucario z berła strażnika aury, zaś w anime zostaje nam ujawnione, że to Riley jest tym samym strażnikiem aury co w filmie 8. Ciekawostką jest także to, że jedynie strażnik aury (Riley) może je aktywować. Można więc twierdzić, że Ash jest jednym ze strażników. * Młody Ketchum podczas swojej podróży spotkał dość dużo Pokemonów błyszczących, jest to wielkie szczęście. Te pokemony to : jego własny Noctowl, Czerwony Gyarados Lance'a, Magneton Vincenta, Swellow Winony, dziki Donphan, Dustox Austina, dziki Metagross, Pichu w kolorach Pikachu (błyszczący Pichu), Ditto Makiny , Raikou, Entei i Suicune i dziki Onix. * Ash w każdym z głównych regionów łapie przynajmniej jednego Pokemona typu latającego, typu ognistego, typu wodnego i typu trawiastego : ** Kanto: Caterpie, Pidgeotto, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Bulbasaur ** Johto: Noctowl (Shiny), Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita ** Hoenn: Taillow, Torkoal, Corphish, Treecko ** Sinnoh: Starly, Gligar, Chimchar, Buizel (wymieniony za Aipom), Turtwig. ** Unova : Pidove, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Sewaddle Palpitoad * Ash przynajmniej raz spotkał się z każdym z Pokémonów legendarnych, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił: ** więcej niż 3 razy-Mew, Darkrai (Ash zaprzyjaźnił się z nim w Filmie Kinowym, w anime należy do trenera Tobiasa), Latios (Ash zaprzyjaźnił się z nim w Filmie Kinowym, w anime należy do trenera Tobiasa) ** więcej niż 2 razy-Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Shaymin, Entei, Giratina, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Phione, Manaphy, Zekrom, ** 3 razy-Regigigas, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Deoxys, Celebi, ** 1 raz-Arceus, Latias, Jirachi, Cresselia, Reshiram, * Ash ma tytuł trenera Pokemon, jednak większość jego Pokemonów jest w najwyższym stadium ewolucji, przez co można wywnioskować, że Ash powinien mieć także tytuł wychowawcy. * Odpowiednikiem Asha w mandze jest Red * Z Ashem podróżowało trzech liderów:Brock, Misty i Cilan. * Za każdym razem, gdy jakiś Poké-Ptak bierze udział w zawodach PokéRinger, ewoluuje np. Staravia w Staraptora. * W zawodach PokeRinger podczas finału Ash zawsze pokonuje kogoś kogo znamy np. w Hoenn pokonał Jamesa, a w Sinnoh Paula * Pokémony latające Asha zawsze osiągają najwysze stadium ewolucji * Ash posiada wszystkie roślinne startery,Bulbasaura,Chikoritę (ewoluowała w Bayleef),Treecko (ewoluował w Grovyle'a,a później w Sceptile'a), Turtwiga (który ewoluował w Grotla,a następnie w Torterrę) i Snivy. * Ash nigdy nie złapał elektrycznego pokemona, oprócz Pikachu ale go dostał jako startera. *Wodne pokemony Asha (nie licząc Krabby'ego) nigdy nie ewoluowały. *Ash trzy razy był w szkole pokemon raz w Kto rządzi w szkole!, drugi w Klasowy trening oraz w Letniej Szkole w odcinkach DP088-DP091. *Ash ma/miał 5 Pokémonów, które w Animé używały ruchów, których nie mogą legalnie nauczyć się w grach. Są to; Bulbasaur (Zdmuchnięcie i Tunel), Charizard (Atak Ogonem i Akcja), Raticate (Kop z wyskoku), Larvitar (Utawrdzenie) i Staraptor (Tornado) *Ash na początku podróży chciał na startera Squirtle'a. *Ash przybywa do Unova wiosną - świadczy o tym umaszczenie Deerling z pierwszego odcinka serii B/W *Pikachu Asha prawie w każdym regionie ma załamanie nerwowe,jednak po każdym z nich przyjaźń Asha z partnerem się polepsza. *Ash nigdy nie złapał żadnego startera przypominającego ptaka z kolei te zawsze były starterami jego towarzyszek. de:Ash Ketchum en:Ash Ketchum es:Ash Ketchum fr:Sacha Ketchum it:Ash Ketchum ja:サトシ pt:Ash Ketchum Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Biografie